Test Subject
by Xliaf27
Summary: Another failure. Who knew that dating could be so hard? So when he offered to be her test subject, she couldn't refuse.


A/N: Hello guys. It's been a while. It's sad to say the fandom is slowly dying. There's barely an update for new fics compare to last year. Hope more fics will be updated. And thanks for those who supports/read my fics. ^_^

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama.**

 **Test Subject I**

 _Oh my. He's so cute._

Kagura could only sigh. The guy in front of her was so good looking. He had this blond hair, blue eyes and a deep pocket. She met him last week when her friend Soyo invited her to a party. The boy was a heir of some travel company who happened to ask her out for lunch. He was twenty-one years old which makes him a year older than her.

Being twenty, it was so exciting to be in love. Not that she was already in love with the guy across. But being on a date is the first step towards commitment.

"Miss Kagura. How's the food? Do you like it?" His oh-so gentle voice snapped her from her musings. "This is my favorite Italian restaurant. I hope you find it good." He finished with a shy smile.

"Yeah. It's really good. I like it. Thank you for taking me here." She emphasized it by slicing a piece of meat in her fork as she brought it to her lips. Though she wanted to glob the food and order some more, she restrained herself. She need to act ladylike. Eat slowly and less food. She didn't want to turn-off this guy too by displaying her monstrous appetite. She had already learned that reality when her previous acquaintance with a potential date ran off when he saw how she loved stuffing unlimited food in her mouth.

She carefully nibbled the meat. Her new date gave her another one of his heart-melting smile in obvious relief.

The idea of romance was introduced to her when she was around fourteen when she started watching drama series in the TV. It was curiousity at first. But when she reached eighteen she also wanted to have her own soulmate when Tsukky and Gin-chan got married. They were clearly in love and meant to be. Even Shinpachi had his own share. Though both her yorozuya family told her she was still too young to have relationship, Kagura was certain, that at the age of twenty, everybody had experienced more than a couple of relationships in their lives.

Compare to her non-existent one.

But this time she knew that this was it. A chance to change that record, or more precisely, the lack thereof. Plus, this guy was perfect. Handsome, gentleman and rich. Though she didn't really mind whether the guy have lots of money or not, but still its a bonus to have someone with financial stability. Being penniless implied homelessness. Madao was the perfect example. Who sometimes illegally slept below her room. Her questionable said room had been Gin-chan's closet. For six years. She preffered not to share it with a homeless boyfriend. So money is good..

"Say, Miss Kagura...Are you available this weekend?" He sounds so nervous. She should find it cute but somehow she didn't. "My sister's wedding is coming up this weekend. Um..I just want to ask if you'd..ah..like to come as my date?"

"Eh?" She was startled. _Does it mean that he wanted to invite her on another date. More importantly, at his sister's wedding?!_

Wow. This is really happening.

"Ah. I mean. I wanted to see you again. Your so cute and maybe.. We could get to know each other more.." The guy started flustering.

She smiled. "I would love to come." Kagura immediately replied before she could think about how she should play it more reticent. Screw that! This is her chance. Besides, she kinda like him. While somehow, she wished he had more spunk in him than his obvious display of shyness. She threw that thought out of the window. Her own spirited personality was enough for the both them.

"Really. That's grea-

Before he could finish his response, a loud boom of gunshot irrupted. Some people in the restaurant shrieked in surprise.

"LIsten! If you don't want to get hurt. Surrender all your valuables and stay quiet!" All eyes went to a group of five fully armed masked men in the center of the large hall.

"Oh my God. That's the notorious band of robbers flashed in the news on TV last night." Someone muttered anxiously.

"We need to call the Shinsengumi Police." Another one said.

Frightful murmurs and whispers were exchanged around when a round of fire broke followed by a sinister voice.

"I SAID QUIET! SURRENDER YOUR BELONGINGS! DON'T DO ANYTHING FOOLISH OR ELSE WE'LL KILL YOU!"

The tension rolled up more by the sound of cliche shattered glasses. The hooligans circled the restaurant. No one dared to go against them. They forcefully tugged the customer's valuables. An old man on the second row tried to hide his wallet only to be smacked by one of the thieves for attempting. That had caused the two little children on his table to broke into sobs screaming to spare their grandpa. Gasps among the people nearby resonated.

"QUIET DOWN BRATS!" The largest among the brigands positioned his knuckles to strike the smaller kid which caused the poor elderly to immediately leaped to block the blow with his protruding aging back protecting his grandchild.

Then a sound of broken bones followed. A middle aged woman covered her eyes from the impending gore but upon opening it, it wasn't the old man's bone that was broken.

"AHHHH! Let go..." Another crack. "My.. hands" The mugger cried. "You broke...my arm..AHHH!"

"That. Is. For. Making. The. Children. Cry." Everyone's eyes bore to the scene. A beautiful girl with vermilion hair was gripping the robber's disfigured hand as she plucked the stolen wallet from the brigand.

"Here.." Kagura passed it to the surprised old man.

"Thank you miss." He gratefully replied to the beautiful heroine.

"YOU BITCH!" Suddenly, as if fully understanding the situation. The other four losers simultaneously launched assault towards Kagura.

Random insulting remarks were thrown by the thieves along with their weapons and fists. But they didn't know that they were facing a Yato warrior. From the strongest Clan in the universe. Unfortunately, this lack of knowledge was also the same with Kagura's date.

He could only gape as the girl he found so cute and somewhat fragile-looking to be a beast. She even smiled as she cracked the man's face. Her body seemed to be made at crushing things. She moved flawlessly using her bloody fists colliding at the robber's guts.

This wasn't what he wanted to be his girl.

The painful groans of the brigands didn't stop her attacks. She was merciless. She was fierce. She was a monster. He didn't like it.

A loud crash was heard at the entrance snapping all the attentions of the diners.

"It's Shinsengumi!' The newcomers shouted. Men in black gradually followed swarming the entryway. Heavy thumps of footsteps began to scatter.

With lazy steps. A brown-haired police strode in. In his right shoulders lay his trademark bazooka. "Everyone freeze-" A pause. "Oh, looks like we aren't needed anymore." He finished with a wicked grin.

"Oi..what in the world is happening?" One of the shinsengumi officer muttered in astonishment.

"Isn't that the Yorozuya chick kicking ass?" Someone confirmed.

"Wow, she really knows how to make a man cry."

"She's..a sight to watch." Another one spewed.

Ignoring his fanboy subordinates, Okita Sougo, being Okita Sougo just dragged a seat to sit on. Well, he just wanted to enjoy the show. Afterall, it's been a while since he saw the girl in action. Maybe around two years since they last saw each other. More precisely, at Danna's wedding.

After beating the dud gang of the thieves Kagura left them on the floor totally knocked out. She wiped the drop of sweat on her forehead with the back of her hands when a familiar figure strode towards her direction.

It felt like the world had momentarily tripped in its axis. For a moment, she froze.

"Yo. China." She swore her heart never skipped a beat at his voice. She was just taken a back. That's it. She immediately composed herself to respond.

"You useless tax robbers. Arriving only to be late." She folded her hands on her chest emphasizing her disgust.

"China. It's been a while. You could do better than insult this poor policeman. His heart is breaking." His smirk however said the opposite.

"As if you have a heart." She glared at him. And for some insane reason. He missed it. He missed their childish banters. He missed her. He missed their _senseless_ fights. Okay. Stop. He is a sadist. Not a damn masochist!

Before he could retort, his subordinate called after him. "Captain. What should we do to everyone? They already wanted to go home."

"Ask for their names and addresses. Both the customers and the staffs. Make sure no one was hurt and if there is, have them tended quickly." Sougo turned and pointed the barely breathing mob. "And chain up those filthy thieves. That's all."

"Yes sir." With a salute, the officer left.

Okita then glanced back at Kagura. She was wandering through the crowd as if searching for someone. He walked towards her. They were not finished yet.

"Hey Chin-"

"Where is he?" She muttered more to herself.

"Who?" Okita's eyebrow rose just a fraction.

"My date." She answered subconsciously, still busy searching for her apparent missing date. Something about it made his stomach twinge. Maybe because of her annoying voice. That's it.

"Oh!" She sounded so damn happy which agitated the Sadist more. "There he is!"

Indeed, there was a guy with awfully perfectly trimmed blond hair hastily trying to exit, polluting Okita's line of sight.

China dashed towards the blond. Irritated, Okita automatically followed.

"There you are. I was looking for you." China said sweetly.

Her no-named date looked uneasy. "Ah.. I have to go."

"Eh? Why so early?" She seemed to sense that something was bothering the blond.

"I forgot..I have to go somewhere. Also, I remember my sister's wedding will be postponed. So there..will be no date this weekend."

It hit her.

"I'm so sorry. I need to go." He couldn't even wait for a response to bolt away. In a flash, her date was gone.

"Wait.." She looked dejected. It couldn't be. No. Not another failure date. Kagura mechanically turned her head to the nearest human beside her to ask. "Did he just ran off?"

It was so easy to guess what had happened, so Sougo obviously said the obvious. "It seems he was turned off by your mons-" Seing her saddened face, even a sadist like him knew better than to be insensitive so he quickly amended. "I mean unnatural strength."


End file.
